


The Dream Team

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Revolution is upon us." Seth pauses, eyes grazing over the crowd, "And we're calling out anyone who will bear arms with us in our quest to take down the Authority."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, ROH, NJPW, etc. This story is a work of fiction, and therefore has never nor will ever happen. Possibly.**

**Warning: wrestling violence**

**A/N: Well. I've had this stuck in my head for quite some time now. And, hey, here's the fic I didn't wanna write. But, whatever. It's written, so enjoy.**

**Make sure you kudos, comment, bookmark, and subscribe! Please and thank you**

Chapter One:

_Colby Lopez was just a teenager when he had bumped into CM Punk on during work hours. He’d been working at a coffee shop, and was having a stressful day, when he poured coffee all over the wrestler’s shirt. He quickly cleaned it up, not really paying attention to who it was._

_But then he realized it was **CM Punk** , and he just embarrassed himself in front of one of his favorites wrestlers. He thought he was doomed from the start, but a friendship quickly began to blossom._

_Colby was seventeen when Punk introduced him to one of his good friends, A.J. Styles, and he fell instantly. A.J. was twenty seven and already married with a child. He felt extremely ashamed of himself for being in love with someone who’s already given his heart away._

_Or, so Colby thought, until one year later when A.J. kissed him and said the love was mutual._

~

**Wrestlemania 31**

Seth rubs his hands together, his heart is beating wildly. Tonight. Tonight might just be the night he solidifies his career. Triple H and Stephanie hinted at it, but no one’s confirmed it yet.

Oh, what a perfect time this would be. A.J. has a few days off from his ROH and NJPW tapings to stay for Wrestlemania weekend and tomorrow’s Raw, and he’s in the crowd tonight. If he could cash in with his boyfriend right there watching him. It’d.. it’d mean more to him than the belt.

Jamie bursts into the room, grinning. “You’re on in three, boss.”

~

A.J. was just sitting there, minding his own business, watching the Lesnar vs Reigns match. It’s amazing how Roman is capable of taking so much damage from the Beast and continues to get up.

Then, Seth’s music hits.

A.J.’s head quickly snaps to the ramp. And he watches, heart beating a mile an hour, as Seth sprints down the ramp and cashes in.

He stills when Seth is lifted up for the F-5, but relaxes when Roman spears Lesnar. Then Seth Curb Stomps him for the victory.

He can’t stop grinning as Seth grabs his new belt, and their eyes meet. A.J. wants nothing more to jump the barricade and celebrate with him.

Seth’s eyes tell him “Soon”, and he accepts that. For now, they’ll just go to the hotel and have their own little party in there.

~

**Summerslam, August 23rd, 2015**

Seth is nervous, kind of. Sort of. Not because he didn’t have faith in himself, he does. And he isn’t concerned about not having J&J or Kane - or anyone - in his corner.

He knows for a fact that he’s capable of winning on his own, and he has the skills to do so.

He’s nervous because he has the opportunity to be the first wrestler to ever hold the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and the United States Championship at the same time. All he has to do is beat the legend known as John Cena.

But Seth can’t be thinking about that right now. He has to get ready for his match.

~ 

Out of all the people in the world he expected to come out and fuck up his match, Kane wasn’t one of them. Not without a personal vendetta, that is. 

Seth and Cena were equal throughout their match. They’d both had the advantage at one point, though Cena was starting to gain the upper hand once again. Seth still had the damn match in the bag. 

Then Kane, with a direct order from Triple H, causes Cena to get _disqualified_ , and Seth is declared the winner. But he doesn’t get another belt, and neither does Cena. 

He’s fuming when he goes backstage, and he books it back to the hotel. Thankfully, A.J. is there waiting for him with open arms. 

“It’ll be okay.” A.J. whispers, rubbing a hand up and down the Iowan’s arm. 

“That’s not the point. I could’ve won on my own.” Seth sighs. “I don’t wanna talk about that right now, though. What happened with your contract negotiations?” 

“I got signed.” 

Seth frowns. “NJPW re-signed you?” 

“No.” 

“Ring of Honor?“ 

“No.” 

“Then who?” Seth questions, eyebrows drawn together. 

A.J. grins, holding his hand. “Well, a certain someone from Conneticut said he wanted me ubder contract, and no one can outbid a billionaire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Male sure you come and follow me on Tumblr teamambrollins23.tumblr.com for all things wrestling.
> 
> If you want to see sneak peaks and be the first to kbow when this fic gets updated, check out my other blog - 21stcenturyempire.tumblr.com
> 
> If you're a fan of the Bullet Club, which I am, check out my third blog thisday-ismine.tumblr.com which is dedicated to the Biz Kliz.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
